pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Crow
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Crow (talk • • RfBM page) *Archived RfBM 1 *Archived RfBM 2 He is Crow. Also, regardless of how little he contributes to the Build space, it would help to have someone who everyone respects to do whatever he wants from time to time. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: My contributions are of only the highest quality. --Crow 22:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Support # should have been a BM a while ago --'Angelus' 22:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) # Moo.Krau iz dah best infoozer in gws--TahiriVeila 22:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) # lol @ Jake but csg! sysop 22:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) # quality player in a quality game with quality contribs on a quality site Pimpstrong ' 22:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) # Yep Crow is pro----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X]] 01:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) # csc! Life Guardian 01:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) #There shouldn't even be an oppose section. --Frosty 02:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) #I mean, I realize that every single voter is totally up to Crow's dick, but I think that he could be consulted on actually meaningful matters every now and then. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) #Bah, why not. ----~Short 10:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Who is crow? He must be a random retard i've never heard of before. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 07:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) #crow is too good to be a bm Tab 11:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Apply Poison, Tab, Space, Dshot, Tab, Space, Savage Shot, Tab, Space. Can I be BM too? I know crow is by far good enough to be bm, it's just that (asides from his current activity explosion) he barely ever contributes to buildspace. I'm wondering how long he'll keep up that activity. If he's still this active in, say, a week, give me a hit on my talkpage and I'll move to support. Thomas Dutch 11:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) # Crow knows what he is talking about but regardless, BMs need to be on regularly imo. ----~Short 10:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) # I'd prefer to see more contributions in the build/build talk namespaces. As it stands they're very few and far between. I'd also like to see a bit more activity. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) # See Brandnew. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:12, 24 November 2009 (UTC)']] #Crow has been the authority around here for higher-end PvP for a while. I see no reason for him not to have BMship, as long as he can separate BMing from flaming people (which, I've been assured, he can). EDIT: But his lack of activity worries me, and he tends to be more involved in user/user talk pages than the build space (except for 10 mins here and there) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:11, 19 November 2009 :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Crow Crow